1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to support stands for motorcycles and more specifically, to a portable brace for temporarily supporting a motorcycle in a generally upright position on the brace, and leaning slightly to the right.
2. Description of the Related Art
A frequent problem in the maintenance of motorcycles (particularly with large bikes such as the HARLEY DAVIDSON(trademark)) is cleaning and servicing the left side of the motorcycle because the motorcycles usually lean to the left on the support stands provided on the motorcycles.
Support stands for motorcycles in the prior art are constructed in various forms for various purposes. Stands fixed to the motorcycle like kick stands are well known for supporting parked motorcycles in a generally upright position. Portable motorcycle braces are also known in the prior art.
In the U.S. Pat. No. 3,910,603 issued Oct. 7, 1975 to Shipman, a bicycle side stand is taught for use on racing and trail motorcycles to prevent motorcycle accidents caused when kick stands affixed to the motorcycles are inadvertently jarred out of their storage positions. The Shipman stand comprises a bracket removably attached by nuts and bolts to the frame of the motorcycle and a rod removably connected to the bracket and contacting the ground for supporting the weight of the motorcycle. The rod has notches spaced along its length for cooperating with an aperture in a flange and pointed projections on the bracket. The weight of the motorcycle is rested on the rod and keeps the flange and projections engaged in the notches of the rod. The rod is removed and stored alone or in a convenient place on the motorcycle.
The nuts and bolts of the Shipman bracket are also subject to being loosened which would then cause the bicycle side stand unstable. An loosened and unstable bracket could fail and cause injury to a person doing maintenance on the motorcycle or a person installing or removing the rod, in addition to causing damage or injury to the motorcycle. Another undesirable aspect is that coordinating the size of the flange aperture, spacing of the notches and placement of the pointed projections of the Shipman bicycle side stand would appear to require a large amount of precision machining in its construction and thus prohibitive costs.
U.S. Pat. No. 747,449 issued Dec. 22, 1903 to Longbottom teaches a bicycle support in the form of an elongated brace having a series of projections on opposite faces of the brace. When the brace is tipped at an angle, the projections cooperate with the top and bottom of the rear stays of the bicycle""s frame to support the bicycle in a upright position with one end of the brace in contact with the ground. An elastic loop secures the brace to the bicycle in such a manner that when the bicycle is in use the brace hangs between the rear stays above the ground.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,234,452 issued May 22, 2001 to Johnson and U.S. Pat. No. 5,979,878, issued Nov. 9, 1999 to Blankenship show various stands designed to support motorcycles.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a lean-right motorcycle support brace solving the aforementioned problems is desired.
The present invention provides a motorcycle support brace that is removably attachable to the left side of a lower portion of a motorcycle frame. The support brace is formed of a durable material such as steel. A flat elongated beam is formed with a hook at one end and a circular ground engaging footpad at a second end. An elongated strengthening rib is formed along each side of the beam, making the central portion of the brace u-shaped in cross section. Each rib extends along a side of the beam from a point adjacent to the hook to a point adjacent to the footpad of the brace. The hook is shaped to conform to the outer diameter of the lower portion of the tubular frame of a motorcycle. The circular footpad extends at a thirty degree angle to the beam so as to rest upon a level, hard surface such as a garage floor or level driveway when the brace is in use. The portion of the beam between the hook and footpad is approximately 19.8465 inches in length. The footpad is approximately 2.16 inches in diameter and the radius of curvature of the hook is approximately 6.25 inches.
With the motorcycle sitting on a level, hard surface and resting on a jiffy stand, the hook portion of the support brace is positioned to rest on top of the left side of the lower portion of the tubular motorcycle frame. The hook portion is positioned on the frame so that none of the parts of the brace interfere with any parts of the engine, transmission or shocks of the motorcycle when the motorcycle is leaned to the right to rest on the support brace. When the motorcycle is properly rested on the support brace, the bottom of the right side of the tubular motorcycle frame rests on the upper surface of the brace and the foot portion of the support brace makes flush contact with the ground. With the motorcycle leaning to the right, ready access is provide to all of the left side of the motorcycle for cleaning and maintenance procedures. To remove the brace, the motorcycle is leaned back to the left so as to be supported securely on the jiffy stand and the hook is disengaged from the tubular motorcycle frame. The motorcycle support brace can then be stored alone or in a convenient place on the motorcycle. The brace will support up to 800 pounds of lean weight.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a brace for temporarily supporting a motorcycle in a generally upright position leaning on the brace slightly to the right.
It is another object of the invention to provide brace that make cleaning and maintenance on the left side of a motorcycle easier to perform.
It is a further object of the invention to provide motorcycle brace that allows for quick and easy placement and removal upon the lower portion of the tubular frame of a motorcycle.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.